Agendas Part I
Official Summary Mitch visits his parents after an absence of 9 years, and discovers a piece of himself he never knew he left behind. The torn threads of a destiny lost yearn to be woven into something new. Koji Miyazaki resumes Pierce's training in the arcane arts as Kiera and Mitch are given a dangerous mission by Tiresias. Kiera and Hailee Pennington come to an agreement concerning the Reflecting Pool and its stewardship, and Mitch and Kiera pledge their loyalty to one another before embarking on their new assignment. Detailed Recap Kiera receives a message from Tiresias, instructing her to head to the nearby ORPHEUS safehouse. In the backseat, Pierce seems distracted and thoughtful. Mitch knocks on the door to his childhood home. His father opens the door, and Mitch greets him awkwardly. His mother, shocked, drops a pitcher of iced tea on the floor. They reveal that he hadn't contacted them since he left 9 years earlier, and Mitch feels angry at his younger self. They ask where he's been and what happened, and he tries to give them accurate but vague information, leaving them with the impression that he works for a secret government agency or the military. His mother assumes he must have been discharged due to his injuries, but Mitch explains that he's still needed "in the war that is to come," which shocks them. Mitch hears a door creaking upstairs. He rushes up to his old bedroom, which is exactly as he left it. Seeing the familiar objects like clothes and comic books makes him feel more connected to his past identity. The closet door makes a noise, and he throws it open, finding his grandfather's bat waiting for him. When he picks it up, he feels calm and whole for just a second. He takes the bat downstairs, and his parents embrace him, and they all cry together. When Mitch finally emerges from the house, Kiera sees that he's walking differently, and notices that his face is wet from crying. Piece is still distracted, and is doing some strange hand gestures. They drive to the farmhouse outside Chester, and find Koji waiting on the porch swing, smoking his pipe. Koji can also perceive that something about Mitch has changed. He takes Pierce aside, and they disappear behind a tree. Mitch and Kiera discuss Pierce's odd demeanor and what Pierce saw in the reflecting pool. Kiera reveals her vision of Ellie, as well. She feels worried about Darren, and Mitch suggests that she try to learn more about him to assess him as a possible threat. Tiresias calls and instructs them to sweep the house for bugs. They don't find anything other than the expected ORPHEUS devices. Tiresias says the pool began creating some kind of interference that prevented drone surveillance. He asks if anyone touched the brooch, and Kiera lies and says no; this doesn't make sense to him, since the pool seems active. Kiera says she must have dropped the brooch box at the Braddock House, and they decide to retrieve it soon. Mitch describes what happened at the Chester Mental Health Center. Tiresias reveals that Howarth was an ORPHEUS agent at one point. Mitch says he thinks the prophetess is Vivien and the witch is Hailee. He explains that Howarth wanted him not to listen to Hailee regarding mercy for Walter. Tiresias suggests that he had not known Walter's identity, but deflects Mitch's question about whether ORPHEUS is looking for him. Mitch does not mention the Asherah. Tiresias says they must infiltrate Howarth's organization and learn their nature and intentions, because ORPHEUS wasn't aware of this group. He says Koji will work with Pierce on a separate part of the investigation. He mentions that ORPHEUS hoped that revisiting the Braddock House would help with Mitch's recovery. Mitch steps outside. Alone, Kiera touches the brooch and communicates with Hailee. They discuss what will be involved if Kiera accepts a role in guarding the pool. She must spend a month communing with the pool, and then she'll be able to travel as far away as needed, still caring for Ellie. She agrees to come to the Braddock House that night. As she leaves the vision, she feels a comforting hand on her shoulder, but doesn't know whose hand it is. Kiera joins Mitch outside, in a spot Mitch has chosen because it's away from the bugs they found. Mitch begins expressing doubts about ORPHEUS's intentions and Tiresias's statements. He asks Kiera if he should trust her, and she says yes, she is his ally and cares for him. Mitch reveals what he hid from TIresias: Howarth's claim that there is a cabal within ORPHEUS who is behind the incident at the Asherah. In turn, Kiera reveals that she has the brooch. Quotes * "You were not invoking any extra-dimensional gifts? You are simply thinking?" - Mitch * "I have already lumped you in with my friends and family." - Kiera Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * Josh Woodward - She Dreams in Blue (Instrumental) * Kai Engel - The Burden of Empathy * Kai Engel - Life's Composing * F.O.G. - Intervalo de Horror * Sergey Cheremisinov - Dance With Me * Cloudkicker - Parliament * Cloudkicker - Hassan * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 23: Agendas Part I Category:Episode